There are various applications for imaging on both sides of a substrate such as paper Today, double sided imaging is generally carried out by a system including first and second imaging devices, wherein one side of the substrate is imaged by the first imaging device and the opposite side of the substrate is imaged by the second imaging device. It is appreciated, however, that the use of two imaging devices configured for double-sided printing is expensive and highly space consuming.
If the substrate is provided in sheets having predetermined dimensions adapted for a given page layout, it is possible to image both sides of each sheet by, first, feeding the sheet with a first surface interfacing the imaging device and, then, refeeding the sheet with the second, opposite, surface facing the imaging device. This method is not available for web-fed imaging.